leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
S11
Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension is the eleventh season of the Pokémon anime, immediately following the conclusion of the tenth season. As such it is the second season of the , following as he continues gathering Badges in Sinnoh and as she continues gathering Ribbons. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2008-2009 Saturday morning line-up. It began on April 12, 2008 with the dub premiere Tears for Fears!, and concluded on May 2, 2009 with Sleepless In Pre-Battle!. This is the second of four seasons that take place in the Sinnoh region. It is preceded by Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl and succeeded by Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles. This season began a new trend, similar to that in Japan where one episode is aired most weeks, there was no break between this season and the next one. It began airing on digital TV's in the UK in late 2008. It began to air on , on January 5, 2009, simultaneously on and . It began to air on in Canada owned by on Monday, March 2, 2009. Blurb It’s looking good for Ash as he works on his next three Gym Badges, but not so good for Dawn, coming off a pair of Contest defeats. Both will do what they can to become better Trainers, from entering the Wallace Cup competition to attending Professor Rowan’s Pokémon Summer Academy. Hopefully, the new tactics they pick up will give them the tools they need to succeed against the latest plot by Pokémon Hunter J—as well as the emerging threat of Team Galactic! Important events * realizes that is a caring , unlike Paul. Chimchar gets over its fear of . (DP053) * Gardenia reappears for an episode. (DP054) * Zoey suggests that Ash and trade and . (DP055) * Buizel destroys the Hallowed Tower, and Ash needs to repair it, according to a legend. (DP056) * Team Galactic's Saturn and two disturb the in the Solaceon Ruins. (DP060) * Jessie wins her first Ribbon. (DP061) * Dawn loses her second Pokémon Contest in a row and loses confidence in herself. (DP061) * Dawn meets another of her childhood friends, Leona. (DP063) * Butch and Cassidy, and the recurring make another appearance. (DP065) * Ash and meet Paul's older brother Reggie, a . (DP066) * Dawn has a Gym against Maylene, which she loses. (DP067) * Team Galactic reappears in Veilstone City to steal meteorites. Ash, his friends, Reggie, and Maylene stop them. (DP069) * Ash and his friends help Kellyn protect an Aura-using from J and her client. (DP071 and DP072) * Wallace appears as a master and announces the Wallace Cup. (DP075) * returns to participate in the Wallace Cup, along with Ash, Dawn, Jessie and Zoey. (DP076) * The Wallace Cup takes place at the Valor Lakefront. (DP077 - DP079) ** Ash, Dawn, May, Zoey, and advance to the Battle Stage while Jessie loses in the Performance Stage. (DP077) ** Ash battles Kyle in the quarter-finals and loses. May, Dawn, Zoey, and Kyle advance to the semi-finals. (DP078) ** Dawn defeats Kyle in the semi-finals, while May defeats Zoey. (DP079) ** Dawn defeats May in the finals and becomes the Wallace Cup winner, earning the . (DP079) * Jessie catches a which evolves to . (DP080) * Ash meets up with Paul and they have a battle. Chimchar reveals its true power. (DP081) * Ash meets up with and battles , who gives him a Razor Fang. (DP085) * Ash and his friends enter the Pokémon Summer Academy where they meet and befriend Angie. (DP088 to DP091) * Ash meets up with Fantina. They have an informal battle which Ash forfeits. (DP093) * Dawn meets and competes against Lila, an old rival of her mother, in the Constest. She also wins her third Ribbon. (DP095) * Ash and his friends encounter Cynthia and meet Professor Carolina at the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. Cyrus also makes an appearance as an interested businessman. (DP096 and DP097) * Team Galactic steals the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. (DP096 and DP097) * Ash and his friends meet up with Angie again in Solaceon Town. (DP098) * The group meets of the Elite Four, who is looking for his lost . (DP099) * On the way to the Hearthome Gym for a battle, Ash literally runs into , a Trainer from Twinleaf Town who admires Paul's training style. (DP101) * Jessie wins her second Ribbon. (DP102) * After Ash's victory at the Hearthome Gym, Barry declares Ash as his rival. (DP102) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Ash's Gligar (DP064) * Jessie's Yanma (DP080) * Dawn's Swinub (DP084) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve or are revealed to have evolved: * Dawn's → (DP060) * May's → (between AG192 and DP076) * May's → (between AG192 and DP077) * May's → → (between AG192 and DP078) * Jessie's → (DP080) * Ash's → (DP085) * Ash's → (DP100) * Dawn's → (DP104) Trades The following Pokémon are traded: * Ash's Aipom for Dawn's Buizel (DP055) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * James's Cacnea (training with Gardenia, can be called upon at any time; DP054) * Jessie's Dustox (DP073) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Maylene, though the battle technically ended in a draw (DP068) * Crasher Wake (DP083) * Fantina (DP102) Pokémon Contests Dawn wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Wallace Cup at Lake Valor (DP079) * Celestic Town (DP095) Jessie wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Solaceon Town (DP061) * Majolica Town (DP102) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases In other languages |cs= |da=Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |nl=Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |fi=Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |hu= |he= |it= |no=Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |pl= |pt_br= Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |es_la= |es_eu=Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension |sv=Pokémon : DP Battle Dimension |th= |tr= }} See also 11 *2 de:Staffel 11 es:Undécima temporada fr:Saison 11 it:Pokémon - DP Battle Dimension